


Puppy Tails - Camping

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [105]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Camping, Funny, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and Gladstone try camping.</p><p>Gladstone POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Camping

8.00 Dad's packing a bag.

8.30 Uncle Sherlock's putting things into a 'cooler' bag as I eat my breakfast.

8.45 The 'cooler' bag is really cold.

8.46 I mustn't sit in the cooler bag, Uncle Sherlock is taking the stuff backout to wash it out.

9.00 Dad's packing the car with loads of green bags.

9.15 We're all in the car now, we're going 'camping' for the weekend. Uncle Sherlock doesn't look happy.

10.00 The sun is so hot coming through the window. I'm sitting on Dad's feet in the footwell.

10.15 Dad's eating the sandwiches. I hope he gives me some ham.

10.16 Ham.... Yummy.

10.30 There's no room to play ball in here. Dad's looking at me funny cause I stuck my red ball on his lap.

10.35 Sitting on Dad's lap but he won't let me stick my head out of the window because I'll get stuff in my eyes.

11.00 We're in a 'campsite' in Brighton. There's lots of grass and trees and stuff.

11.15 Uncle Sherlock is sitting on a chair watching Dad put up some metal things with material draped over it.

11.20 Dad's swearing a lot.

11.25 Dad's stopped swearing an is drinking hot tea from a container.

11.27 Owe my nose hurts. I'm not allowed by the tea container. Dad's pouring cold water on my nose.

12.00 Dad's trying to put the 'tent' up again.

12.30 Uncle Sherlock's bored of watching Dad put the 'tent' up and is playing with his phone thing.

13.00 Uncle Sherlock has taken his coat and jacket off. It must be hot!

13.30 We're sitting in the car with the cold air thing on. Dad's all red outside, chucking bits of metal about.

14.00 Uncle Sherlock has put down some water and lunch for me. He's curled up on the back seat praying.

14.15 Dad's taken his top off. Uncle Sherlock isn't bored anymore. He got out a bottle of creamy stuff.

14.45 Uncle Sherlock's taking ages putting the creamy stuff on Dad. He says he wants to make sure he doesn't miss a bit.

15.00 Yuck. Dad and Uncle Sherlock are doing that 'kissing' thing. I don't know why they don't just sniff bums like normal animals.

15.45 Uncle Sherlock is telling Dad how to put up the 'tent'.

16.30 Dad told Uncle Sherlock to 'do it him bloody self'.

17.00 The 'tent' is half up.

17.15 Dad's cooking on a fire thing, it smells funny. We're having sausages they smell great.

17.45 Yum sausages. Dad and Uncle Sherlock are eating them too though, pity.

18.00 Time for a walk and a wee.

18.30 Uncle Sherlock took me for a walk, now I'm in the car ready for a nice nap.

20.00 Dad woke me up. The 'tent' is ready. It looks wonky.

20.15 It was ok in the 'tent' until it fell on our heads. Dad swore a lot as we crawled out.

20.45 We've packed up and we're on our way to the Brighton Hilton. Uncle Sherlock got us a proper room indoors.

21.00 I hope we don't try 'camping' again. 

21.10 Uncle Sherlock sneaked me in under his coat. The room is fantastic it's bigger than our whole house!

21.30 This rug is so comfy, I think I'll just close my eyes for a bit.

 

"There was something wrong with the tent." John grunted as he climbed into bed. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and gave John a questioning look. "There was. Oh god this bed is heaven."

"How can I convince you to never attempt camping again." Sherlock said stretching out.

"Oh I can think of a few ways." John replied jumping on top of Sherlock and kissing him passionately.


End file.
